Survival
by TWDfanatic
Summary: A short story based on the CDC and when Sophia gets lost with a little twist to it. Hope you like it


Sophia's POV

I don't even know how it started: all the fighting. One second everything was fine and then the next Carl and I were screaming at each other "You don't know anything about my life" I yelled "I know enough to know I'm right" he responded, we had started by talking about the CDC which is where we are staying now and then I said that I thought that Carl's dad, Rick was wrong and that this place was not safe and then we started arguing about it and then Carl brought my dad into it and that is when the screaming begun and continued to get higher and higher until T-Dog, mom and a very drunk Daryl came in to stop us; T-Dog carried Carl away and Daryl carried me to my bed where my mom lectured me and forced me to promise I would apologize to Carl the next morning, when mom was done and was starting to leave she saw Daryl passed out on the couch in my room, she sighed and tried to wake him up but he was out cold "It's fine I don't mind" I said sleepily, she glanced from me to Daryl and back at me, she nodded tiredly and walked to the door "Night Sophia" she said closing the door "Night mom" I whispered back.

The next morning I woke to see Daryl still asleep on the couch and Carl standing at the door looking very confused, when he saw me wake up he walked over "Hey I'm sorry about yesterday; I shouldn't have said all those things" he said gently "I'm sorry too, I had no right to say what I said" I say "So are we good now?" he asked "Yeah we're good" I said and got up to give him a hug "I'll see you at the dining hall" he said walking out of the room "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I get dressed" I say as he closes the door. I walk over to Daryl and shake his arm lightly "Huh?" he complains probably still half asleep "Daryl" I say a little louder than I meant to "What?" he said sitting upright really fast and then holding the side of his head in pain, I stepped back having noticed he reached for his knife before he stopped in pain "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" "It's okay kid" he interrupted "Just a little startled is all" I just nodded and picked up my clothes to change in the bathroom, as soon as I left the bathroom and headed for the door I heard Daryl rush for the bathroom and throw up, _ugh gross. _

I walked into the dining room and sat next to Carl, a few minutes later mom came in "Morning" she said then she came to my side "Hey sweetie where's Daryl?" she asked "In my bathroom throwing up" I said, as I did Carl stopped with his spoon halfway to his mouth, put it down and pushed the plate away, my mom just nodded and looked at Carl "I'll give you a candy bar later if you finish all your breakfast" she said and I smiled remembering how many times she used that on me, after a second of thinking Carl picked up his spoon and started eating again, mom smiled and headed towards my room.

The next few hours were a blur of screaming and crying as Dr. Jenner, the guy at the CDC, told us about what he knew of the virus and about Ts-19 (Test subject 19) which was his wife, and he told us that he couldn't do anything else about the virus and that in 30 minutes the CDC would blow up. After a lot of arguing Dr. Jenner finally agreed to let us leave but that he couldn't open the doors to the outside so we had to figure that out ourselves but for some reason mom had one of Rick's grenades in her bag so we were able to blow up the window. Sadly Jacqui, Andrea and Dale didn't make it out because they chose to stay and die in the CDC because they didn't want to die from walkers.

We traveled a long time until we got to a highway that was blocked with cars and then the RV broke down so we all got out of the cars to look around for useful supplies from the abandoned cars, though Carl and I weren't really much help "Carl, always within my sight" Lori said "You too Sophia" mom continued, we just nodded and looked thorough the cars. We looked for a while but I wasn't much help since I was hot and tiered, I was resting against one of the cars when Rick come towards Carl and I "Carl, Sophia underneath the cars, now!" he whispered loudly, so we did. We stayed under the cars for what seemed like an eternity, while we waited for the herd of walkers to pass by. When they were all gone Carl nodded from beside me and we started to get out from underneath the cars when two walkers saw us and started limping towards us, surrounded by the walkers we had no choice but to run towards the woods, as we entered the maze of trees I heard my mom scream from behind and I hoped she was okay.

We ran for a long time, until I couldn't anymore "Carl" I breathed out reaching for his arm to stop him, he stopped and looked behind us to make sure we were not still being followed by the walkers, when it looked clear we collapsed on the floor to breathe and I couldn't help but cry, when Carl caught his breath he sat up and put his arm around me "It's gonna be okay" he whispered "How can it Carl we are lost in the middle of a walker infested forest" I yelled, he backed away shocked and a little bit hurt "I'm sorry" I said slumping my shoulders "I'm just upset and tired" I said "It's okay, I get it" he said and I put my arms around him and cried into his shoulder, after a few minutes my crying slowed "Come on" he said "Let's find somewhere safe for the night, we don't want to walk through the woods at night" he said lifting me to my feet, I nodded my head and followed him, as we walked I reached for his hand, at first he was a little stiff and shocked but eventually relaxed as we looked for somewhere to sleep.

Right before sunset we found an abandoned farm house to spend the night in, we stayed there for shelter everyday walking the forest to see if we could find the highway, marking the trees to know our way back to the farm in case we didn't find the highway. After a few days passed we stopped going out so much and passed the time in the house eating food that was left in the pantry and playing games.

One day we were about to go walk the forest again when we heard a noise outside and ran to hide in the walk-in pantry, as we were hiding I heard someone softly call my name and started to reach for the door when Carl stopped me "What are you doing?" he asked "They called my name" I said "Sophia your hearing things" Carl said "Now sit down and stop making noise" as he said that the door creaked open "Sophia?" I heard again so I walked forward, out of the shadow to see Daryl standing in the door "Daryl!" I squealed and threw my arms around him "Okay kid that's great now get off" he said but made no attempt to pull me off.

We walked back to the highway in silence, even though I had to work hard to not talk and so was Carl, it was somehow peaceful. When we finally arrived back at the highway we were smothered by the group in hugs and almost couldn't breathe when my mom and Carl's parents hugged us "Where's Shane" Carl asked once everyone calmed down "Carl sweetie, Shane got bit" Lori said kneeling in front of us, Carl collapsed in her arms crying but I couldn't I was shocked I didn't know how to react, our group is only getting smaller, _how will we ever survive? _


End file.
